Juntos
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Esta historia participa en el minireto "Una pareja para…" del foro "El diente de león". Pareja: Haymitch y Maysilee. Cuando una alianza se convierte en algo más ya no hay vuelta atrás. Puede que las cosas se compliquen y el destino sea incierto pero ellos lo afrontaran... juntos.


_¡Hola! Bueno debo admitir que siempre he shipeado a estos dos así que aquí estoy finalmente escribiendo sobre ellos. Esta historia participa en el minireto "Una pareja para…" del foro "El diente de león". Que la disfruten._

 **Juntos**

—Quizás lo mejor…—parecía nerviosa—lo mejor será separarnos.

Ella seguía hablando, diciendo cosas sobre los pocos que quedábamos y lo doloroso que le sería tener que matarme, como si yo fuera a dejar matarme. La verdad es que eso a mí ya no me importaba, cuando termino le dije que estaba bien y regrese mi vista al abismo que se extendía enfrente de nosotros, como si nuestra separación no fuera algo significativo. Su expresión era indescifrable mientras tomaba su camino lejos de mí, sin embargo la vibra que emanaba ella junto con toda la escena era de melancolía. Tuve que obligarme a no seguirla con la mirada.

Cuando finalmente deje de escuchar sus pasos empecé a jadear. No tenía muy clara la razón pero el aire me faltaba y el pecho me ardía. Maysilee solo es mi amiga, ni siquiera eso, es mi aliada, no tendría por qué sentirme así. Apreté los dientes mientras el ardor de mi pecho se incrementaba haciéndolo doloroso. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que se enamora a la menor provocación y si mi chica y yo llevamos juntos tanto tiempo es porque ambos somos lo suficientemente independientes como para no tener la necesidad de estar pegado al otro como solapa. Sin embargo la quiero como a nadie en este momento, lo he hecho desde el momento que la vi por primera vez en el quemador con su largo cabello oscuro y su vano intento de pasar desapercibida con esa capa color cereza.

Lanzo una piedra contra el abismo y descubro con sorpresa que esta regresa, vuelvo a intentarlo y sucede de nuevo. Hay algo raro aquí. Estoy por lanzar una tercera piedra cuando el grito de mi antigua aliada me regresa a la realidad golpeándome como un balde de agua fría. Necesitaba ayuda y yo no tenía por qué otorgársela, ella había roto nuestra alianza justamente para que uno de nosotros pudiera morir antes de que quedáramos solos. Sin embargo…

Me abalanzo en dirección al bosque mientras sus gritos taladran mis oídos. El ardor de mi pecho se transporta a mis piernas que nunca se habían movido tan rápido mientras un solo pensamiento retumba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Tengo que llegar a tiempo, tengo que salvarla y no me importa si después tengo que suicidarme para dejarla ganar, ella tiene que vivir.

Cuando finalmente llego al lugar de donde provienen los gritos me la encuentro hecha bolita en el suelo mientras decenas de pájaros de filosos picos le desgarran la carne. Quiero correr hacia ella pero la voz de mi novia me detiene.

 _"_ _La vida ya es suficientemente mierda como para que el Capitolio se robe a una de las pocas personas que aun valen la pena."_

La veo desgarrar el dobladillo de su capa roja, eternamente manchada de ceniza sin importar cuantas veces la restregara contra el lavadero, y entregármelo. Sus ojos grises se incendiaban como pocas veces los había visto y sus carnosos labios se habían retraído a una fina línea.

 _"_ _Tienes que regresar Haymitch. ¿Si no quien va a sostener mi cabello cuando este tan borracha que termine por vomitar en las hortensias de tu madre?"_

Eso solo había sucedido una vez, por qué yo nunca tomaba y ella decía que uno tenía que estar muy deprimido para tomar solo, así que podría decirse que tampoco bebía. El alcohol destruyo a mi padre y con él a mi familia, lo odio, y sé que si muero ella volverá a emborracharse como esa vez. Pero también sé que los dardos de Maysilee no servirán de nada contra esas cosas y aunque dudo que mi cuchillo pueda hacer mucho más no puedo y no quiero dejarla sola.

—Lo siento cerecita—digo mientras saco el pedazo de tela que he tenido aprisionada entre el resorte mi bóxer y mi cadera durante todos los juegos.

Le doy un beso a ese recuerdo de la mujer que me enseñó a querer y lo dejo caer.

— ¡Maysilee!—grito mientras intento abrirme paso entre las aves y acercarme a ella.

Ella levanta su cabeza con lentitud, pero sin miedo, y con dificultad la veo ponerse de pie intentando cubrir con sus brazos su cara dentro de lo más posible. Yo sigo corriendo y gritando su nombre mientras ella con trabajo da cada uno de sus tambaleantes pasos. El asco de mutos han logrado lastimarme y puedo sentir como la sangre resbala por mi mejilla, mis brazos y mi abdomen pero no puedo detenerme, no ahora que estoy tan cerca de ella.

—Ha…Haymitch—musita apenas audible cuando ya solo nos separan un par de pasos y entonces cae sobre mí.

Con trabajo logro estabilizarla de tal manera que pueda ver sus hermosos ojos azules que empiezan a opacarse producto del dolor y toda la sangre que ha perdido.

—Aquí estoy—le aseguro con la voz entre cortada, la adrenalina no es suficiente para anestesiarme por completo—No te…

Un ave mete su pico dentro de mi oreja desgarrando mi oído y haciendo que un zumbido martille mi cerebro. Grito. Las débiles manos de Maysilee intentan apretar mis brazos pero el dolor es demasiado y apenas logro ser consciente de ello. Nos estamos muriendo, es obvio, ya no hay forma de escapar de esta. No sé en lo que estaba…

Y entonces me beso.

Sus labios no son suaves y están fríos, el movimiento es nulo, apenas es un roce con muy poco de pasión, por decir que no la hay. Intento formar una burbuja alrededor nuestro, donde los pájaros no tengan lugar, donde solo existamos ella y yo. Aprieto sus brazos con más fuerza cuando siento como su alma la va abandonando poco a poco. Intensifico el contacto con la esperanza de que eso logre retenerla un poco más, solo un poco más. Ella me corresponde y la velocidad que toman las cosas hace que deje de parecer el intento de unos moribundos por aferrarse a algo en la tierra. Y por sorprendente que pueda parecer al final tenemos que separarnos por aire.

El brillo ha vuelto a llenar sus ojos y las heridas que ha recolectado durante todos los juegos han desaparecido. Usa un vestido blanco que la hace parecer un ángel y el pin de sinsajo que lleva orgullosa en el pecho desde que la conozco brilla como nunca antes. Se ve hermosa, más que nunca.

— ¿Haymitch?—pregunta.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Miro a mi alrededor con cautela, encontrándome con una oscuridad tan intensa que hace ilógico el hecho de que pueda ver Maysilee, que resplandeciente como esta parece ser la única fuente de luz de la habitación. Mi lógica no alcanza a encontrarle un significado a esto más que al encontrar una buena historia de amor que explotar, los idiotas del Capitolio decidieron mantenernos vivos un poco más e hicieron algunas de sus "magias" para que termináramos aquí.

—No le sé—le admito finalmente.

—Yo sí.

Su mirada se pierde en la oscuridad y ella empieza a alejarse de mi con un paso tan ligero que pareciera que flotase. Tengo miedo de perderla en la inmensa oscuridad así que la retengo de su brazo, dándome cuenta que es más suave que la piel de un bebé.

—No deberíamos separarnos—le digo para evitar decirle que lo que verdaderamente pasa es que no _quiero_ que nos separemos. —Podríamos perdernos.

— ¿Pero cómo podríamos?—pregunta sinceramente consternada—La luz es muy brillante, es imposible errar el camino.

Yo miro alrededor confundido, quizá la pérdida de sangre daño a alguno de los dos haciendo que alucine, por qué no veo la luz de la que habla. Al parecer ella lo nota ya que musita un "oh" y toma mi mano.

—Quizás yo pueda guiarte—dice mientras acaricia mi brazo de manera distraída. —Podríamos cruzarla juntos, así ninguno se perdería y aseguraríamos que nos encontremos del otro lado.

Mi mente se ilumina al notar lo que ella está suponiendo, lo que cree que significa esa luz blanca.

—Maysilee no pienses esas tonterías—intento convencerme más a mí que a ella, —seguro que hay una explicación completamente lógica a esto y…

Posa su delicado dedo, como de porcelana, sobre mis labios mientras susurra un apenas audible "shhh". Con cuidado me fue guiando a ese lugar brillante que yo no alcanzaba a divisar. A cada paso sentía como mi cuerpo se hacía menos pesado y la idea de que en verdad estuviéramos en el túnel que lleva a luz, que estuviéramos muertos, se me hacía más apetecible e incluso empecé a ver como dentro de la oscuridad una luminosa claridad se iba formando. Finalmente ella se detuvo.

— ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando crucemos esto?

Su voz parecía casi el canto del ave que destellaba en su pecho mientras la luz crecía más y más.

—Es una buena pregunta, sin embargo no tengo la respuesta—con todo el cuidado del mundo muevo su rostro de tal manera que nuestro ojos conecten, el destello azul de su mirada muestra tantas emociones que me es difícil concentrarme en solo una. —Pero sea la que sea, vamos a descubrirlo... juntos.


End file.
